monsterbugwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Monster Bugs Kombat Intros
About Each of the characters have four intros each and they are all unique to that character. Sometimes, more than one character can be shown in an intro (e.g. the many Paper Wasps seen flying around until the real one drops in). The intros are very short. Sometimes the intros are serious and other times add humor. Both intros are shown independently from each other. Once both intros are shown, the characters will exchange dialogue with the character that intro showed first speaking, and then the other one replying, and finally the first Bug finishes it. Giant Centipede #Giant Centipede runs onto the battlefield before clashing her claws twice. #Giant Centipede sleeps before waking up and noticing the opponent. #Giant Centipede jumps out of her log home. #Giant Centipede turns around and slashes her claws twice. King Cricket # King Cricket rubs his wings together to make a cricket sound. # King Cricket jumps in before performing one of his deadly kicks. # King Kricket burrows into the ground and pops out the other end. # King Cricket comes in wearing a crown before knocking it off his head. Saint Andrews Cross Spider # Cross Spider bares her fangs at the camera. # Cross Spider waves her pedipalps and does a cartwheel. # Cross Spider enters the battlefield swinging on a strand of silk like a vine. #Cross Spider drags a recently caught insect in a silk net to the battlefield. Portia Spider # Portia Spider is seen eating a sandwich from Port of Subs. She then looks up and gets ready to fight. # Portia Spider shoots strings of silk everywhere from her spinnerets. # Portia Spider walks in holding a dead spider corpse before tossing it away. # Portia Spider jumps on-screen with her amazing jumping abilities. Desert Scorpion # Desert Scorpion comes in riding on a camel spider. # A Spider is stung by Desert Scorpion as he tosses it away from him. # Desert Scorpion swings his claws twice before swinging his tail. #Desert Scorpion rides on a geyser of sand. Desert Wolf Spider # Desert Wolf Spider drops from the sky and gets into battle position. # Desert Wolf Spider lunges at the screen before laughing. # Desert Wolf Spider jumps out of a corner. #Desert Wolf Spider runs and cartwheels forward. Redback Spider # Redback waves her abdomen so the hourglass marking shows. # Redback floats down in a parachute made of silk. # Redback jumps out of a giant spider web, #Redback is shown eating a dead Katydid before tossing it aside. Giant Huntsman # Giant Huntsman‘s shadow looms over as she laughs while walking in. # Giant Huntsman stomps onto the battlefield before getting into a fighting pose. # Giant Huntsman knocks two smaller spiders away. # Giant Huntsman shakes the ground underneath her legs. Desert Tiger Beetle # Desert Tiger Beetle runs full speed onto the battlefield. #Desert Tiger Beetle flies in and bites forward with his massive jaws. #Desert Tiger Beetle munches on a dead Katydid before getting ready to battle. # Category:Monster Bug Wars Category:Intros Category:Bugs Category:Monster Bugs Kombat